As wireless communication technology has been rapidly developed, various wireless communication systems, such as 4G/5G mobile communication terminals, wireless control systems, machine-to-machine communication, Internet of Things, Internet of Everything, and wireless sensor networks, are required for a miniaturized device having a lightweight and simple structure and easily integrated.
Accordingly, a radio frequency (RF) passive device in an antenna, an oscillator, a resonator or the like applied to the wireless communication systems has been gradually implemented as an integration and a monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC).
In addition, there is a need for a passive device applicable to a minimized communication system, which is operable at a low power, applied to a nano communication system.
An existing method for miniaturizing a passive device includes a method of utilizing a characteristic of a perfect electric wall (PEC) or a perfect magnetic wall (PMC), and a system on chip (SoC) which is a semiconductor integration technology.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2015-0109363, published on Oct. 1, 2015) and Patent Document 2 (Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1282263, published on Jul. 10, 2013) disclose a technology for miniaturizing an antenna.